


Things Go Boom (Including My Heart)

by Persiflage



Series: Kissing Prompts [15]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Explosions, F/F, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Michael Burnham Being Her Best Badass Self, Michael Burnham Deserves all the TLC, POV Character of Color, Pre-Canon, Shenzhou Era, diplomatic missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 00:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19366363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Shenzhou era: Michael gets hurt rescuing victims of a bombing prompting Philippa to finally declare her feelings.





	Things Go Boom (Including My Heart)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my 25 Kissing Prompts self-challenge, for the prompt _running their thumb over the other’s lips_.

“It’s okay, Number One, it’s okay.”

Michael squints at her Captain through the fog in her brain. “What –” she begins, then has to take several moments to cough in an effort to clear her lungs. “What happened?”

The Captain offers her a water canteen. “The smoke overcame you as you got the last of the survivors out.” Michael can see the pride shining in Philippa’s eyes, but there’s some other emotion lurking there as well – she just cannot parse it at the moment, her mind still dazed from the effects of the fire. After she’s finished with the water, she accepts the oxygen mask that the Captain offers, and is grateful when the other woman helps to fit it in place.

“We’ll have you back to the _Shenzhou_ shortly, Commander,” Philippa says. “We’re just waiting for the Council’s decision on ratifying the treaty with the Federation. Although, after that bombing, it’s pretty much a foregone conclusion.”

She sounds fiercely exultant, Michael thinks, and shivers a little. Philippa clocks it, apparently, because she pulls off her heavy overcoat and wraps it around Michael, her touch seeming almost tender. Which is quite absurd. Not that Philippa isn’t gentle with people who’ve been injured, but ascribing tenderness? That means Michael’s been more badly affected by the smoke inhalation than she realised. 

By the time Xenopholus, the leader of the Council, appears, Michael’s leaning against Philippa’s side, the Captain’s right arm wrapped securely around her, and half asleep. Nevertheless, she gets to her feet, stumbling only slightly, and listens as attentively as she can manage, as the Council leader apologises, extends the Council’s thanks, and offers other diplomatic niceties that Michael barely registers. The moment Xenopholus begins to walk away, Philippa pulls out her communicator and requests that they be beamed straight to sickbay.

* * * *

Several hours later, Michael wakes from sleep to the chime of her door. She quickly scrubs at her face with her left hand (the right is still plastered in healing gel and wrapped up because of the burns on it), then pushes herself into a seated position before calling “Come in”.

The door opens on the Captain, carrying a tray from which are emanating a number of delicious scents.

“How are you feeling, Michael?” she asks as she brings the tray across to the bed.

“Better,” Michael says. She’s not yet fully recovered, she knows, but she feels more herself than she did when Philippa helped her into bed.

“Good.” The Captain’s eyes are searching as she settles the tray on Michael’s lap, but her worried expression clears so Michael assumes that she passes muster.

“You didn’t have to bring me food,” she says. “But thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” 

To Michael’s surprise, Philippa shows no sign of leaving again – she would have expected the Captain to have plenty to do with a newly signed treaty in hand, but she can’t say she minds if Philippa chooses to stay while she eats.

The Captain talks while Michael eats, and the Commander cannot help noticing that the other woman doesn’t seem very relaxed despite being assured of Michael’s well-being. However, she waits until she’s finished her meal before addressing the matter.

“What’s troubling you, Philippa?” Michael asks when the tray has been set aside.

“I nearly lost you today.”

Michael blinks. “Yes, but today is hardly the first time that this has been true. As space explorers our lives are often hazardous.”

To her surprise Philippa moves out of Michael’s chair to perch on the side of her bed, and she obligingly shifts a little so that the Captain can sit more comfortably beside her. 

“Today was different, though,” Philippa says, and reaches out to cup Michael’s cheek. She blinks, surprised by the gesture, then feels even more astonished when the Captain runs her thumb across Michael’s lips. 

“Philippa?” she whispers.

“Michael. I want to kiss you. Is that –”

“Oh yes,” Michael says eagerly, not waiting for the rest of the question. 

Philippa smiles, then leans in, still cupping Michael’s cheek, and presses her lips to Michael’s. She feels as if she might swoon, but somehow she doesn’t, and she even manages to respond when Philippa deepens the kiss, tangling their tongues together. Warmth pools in her belly as Philippa slips her free hand around Michael’s back and presses their bodies together more closely.

Eventually the Captain eases back, pressing their foreheads together. “You are very precious to me, and I would be devastated to lose you, Michael Burnham.”

“I feel the same,” Michael whispers.

Philippa kisses her again, more briefly this time, then encourages her to lie back down to get some more sleep. It requires very little persuasion from Michael for Philippa to agree to remain since the Captain’s officially off duty until the morning.

Cuddling up in the arms of Captain Philippa Georgiou is not the way she expected to end today, but Michael Burnham, who’s harboured a secret desire for the other woman for several years, cannot complain.


End file.
